Completionist Guide (MARDEK)
This page exists to help players complete the MARDEK series perfectly. It will list missable content and limited items. Content is considered missable if, once the player has progressed far enough through the game, the content can no longer be accessed. Examples include chests, quests, encyclopaedia entries, skills and items. Items that are finite in number, such as the Tectonic Sword, are considered limited. Note that the large amount of content that becomes missable once the player passes the point of no return in the current chapter is not listed unless that content continues to be inaccessible in the next chapter. Also content that is limited, but only after a certain point in the game, counts as missable content and limited items. ''MARDEK Chapter 1: A Fallen Star Item: A Cog Necklace is awarded for completing the Collect 5 LeadPipes sidequest. There are only two Cog Necklaces in the game, and the other cannot be obtained until ''MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones. The Tunics worn by Mardek and Deugan are unique items. They are normally lost when moving from MARDEK Chapter 1: A Fallen Star to MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero, but can be retained if they are stored in the Save Crystal item storage while completing the chapter. ''MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero Before talking with Gope Item: Gope will give the player a ★ Trilobite Key IV, but only if he is spared in the Gem Mine. Note, this key can be obtained in ''MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones, but content in MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero will be missed without getting the key at the first opportunity. Before defeating the Locksmith Item: The Keyblade is a unique sword that can only be dropped by the Locksmith in the Catacombs. Before entering Moric's Battleship Chests: Moric's Battleship is only accessible in MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero. The 10 chests here cannot be reached in MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones. Before completing MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero Chests: Two chests are located in the right-hand path of the Gem Mine, which is blocked in MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones. Item: The Pickaxe Pendant can be obtained from a miner in the right-hand path of the Gem Mine. This is a unique item, and the only way for characters who can't use shields to learn DMG Soak 10. Item: The Lapis Lily is a unique item that can only be obtained by talking to Elwyen in MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero. Chests: Goznor Sewer and the Catacombs become inaccessible after MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero. The 42 chests in these areas cannot be accessed in MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones. Item: The Champion Sword is obtained by beating the Cambria Arena in MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero. This unique weapon is the most powerful sword in the chapter. ''MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones Before fourth use of a Warport Ticket Item: The ★ Warport Ticket may be retained only if the player defeats a Security Demon. The demon can be fought only by failing the security checks in the Warport. It has a 100% drop of the ★ Gold Warport Pass. If the gold pass is obtained by buying five normal passes, the player loses their current normal pass, and cannot purchase another one. Before placing the Warding Stone Bestiary entry: The Albino Bat can only be encountered in the Sun Temple. Random encounters stop happening once the Warding Stone is placed. Bestiary entry: The Sekil can only be encountered in the Sun Temple. Random encounters stop happening once the Warding Stone is placed. Bestiary entry: The Posh Gruul can only be encountered in the Sun Temple. Random encounters stop happening once the Warding Stone is placed. Item: The Sun Axe can only be obtained by a random drop from the Revenant, found in the Sun Temple. Random encounters stop happening once the Warding Stone is placed. Item: Moonstones can only be obtained in large quantities as random drops from Antares and Moonstones (the latter being the monster, not the item). with a limited amount (6) being available from the Aeropolis Armour Shop . Both monsters are only randomly encountered in the Sun Temple. Random encounters stop happening once the Warding Stone is placed. If you plan to get a certain number of Moonstones before continuing, bear in mind that four are required to make the Silver Mirror in ''MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones. Limited items Greataxe: Only four Greataxes exist in the game. Two are found in the catacombs, as drops (50%) from the two Zombie Warrior minibosses. One more can be looted from the Zombie Warrior in the arena. The fourth is equipped on Sslen'ck when he joins the player's party. BloodOpal: Only three can be found in the game. One is found in a chest in the Sandflow Caves, another from the merchant outside the Armor and Weapon stores in Aeropolis, and the final drops from the Bone Demon in the Desert Path. Gold Ore: Only four are available, but six are required to craft everything. It is recommended you craft the Buzzsaw Arm and Titan Plating, as they teach reactions Legion cannot learn otherwise. Silver Ore: Only four are available, but five are required to craft everything. It is recommended you craft the Buzzsaw Arm and Titan plating, as they teach reactions Legion cannot learn otherwise; as well as the Steel Stole, as it teaches reactions several playable characters cannot learn otherwise. Jade: Only one Jade exists in the game, found in a chest in Lifewood. It is the only way for Legion to learn , which must be done before using it to craft the Glyph Shield. Candriathope: Only four Candriathopes exist in the game. One is found in a chest in Lifewood, one in a chest in the Sandflow Caves, one can be bought from the Goznor Secret Shop, and one can be bought from the Aeropolis Magic Shop. Crafting all craft-able items requires five Candriathopes, though you can obtain a Regal Crown as a drop instead of crafting it. Using with a Candriathope equipped is the only way to deal Fig-elemental damage. It is recommended you craft the Titan Plating, as it teaches reactions Legion cannot learn otherwise. Mimicry Unlike other playable characters, each skill in Legion's skillset, Mimicry, is learned by being targeted with a corresponding enemy move. Some of these skills are only available for a limited time, since the enemies that teach them disappear. : Used by the Bone Demon and Annihilator:Karnos. : Used by the Bone Demon, the Earth Guardian, Annihilator:Karnos and the King of Goznor. : Used by the Water Guardian and Annihilator:Karnos. : Used by the Fire Guardian and Annihilator:Karnos. Navigation * Missable Content (MARDEK) Category:MARDEK